Software hackers will often try to insert malicious program codes into a webpage file or an attachment file to the webpage file. The malicious program codes have a functionality that can be either damage the webpage computer server or allow the software hacker to have unauthorized access to the webpage computer server.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved monitoring system for detecting and preventing malicious program codes from being uploaded from a client computer to a webpage computer server.